The Beast Within
by Blood Switch Evina
Summary: Most people see Klaus as a beast, an abomination but after much thought on the subject Elijah would have to disagree.


**Beast Within**

**A/N – Hey guys!, TheSlashingQueen here, so i'm back after six years 0.o, I hope you guys like this story even though its different from what I used to do but be nice as its the first time I've written something in so long so I might be a bit rusty and please r&amp;r as I'd love to hear what you guys thought of it. ENJOY! :)**

**Written by TheSlashingQueen  
Beta'd by Assassins Mistress**

* * *

I sit in the lounge room on the sofa, my thoughts slowly drifting further and further to my younger brother who is, without a doubt causing trouble somewhere around the city that I will have to clean up later, but yet here I am, all the power in the world to stop the so called beastly abomination and yet I just sit here, waiting with baited breath as he more than likely murders several innocents and feeling completely powerless to stop him. And yet I continue my unending quest for his redemption because I believe that there is hope for him yet.

* * *

I see a flicker of it in his eyes sometimes, not very often and as the years have passed I see it less and less, but in the rare instances that he allows his walls to lower for a few moments, I see it and the everlasting desire to redeem my once innocent baby brother is fueled even more.

Most people look at Niklaus and see a monster, half beast and half vampire, he is the original hybrid after all. When they look at him with their wide horror filled eyes they do not see a man, but an inhuman beast that kills for pleasure and entertainment, but I know different.

When I look at him I see all the cherished memories and happy moments we have shared over the countless decades we have spent together. I see the small babe I cradled in my arms only moments after he had entered the world, father was of course nowhere in sight, he had always claimed childbirth was not for the eyes of men and spent most of the time out hunting when it came time for mother to give birth. Finn, who usually stuck to our mothers side now spent most of his time sitting just outside the hut as jealousy over the impending new born overtook him. So it was left to me to help our mother and finally after hours of labor, he finally came, I remember how tiny he was in my arms, I had seen other babes in the village, but nothing could prepare me for the tiny human being in my arms his head looked almost like it was surrounded by a halo, the slightest bit of light golden blonde hair was coming through on the small babes head and any amount of jealousy I felt about losing my place as the youngest immediately dissipated as I looked down at him, and in that moment I knew I would always love and protect the defenseless little creature in my arms, always and forever.

As he and our family grew, I remember many times spent playing with each other, Finn was always distancing himself and acted more like an elder of the village than the child he was, Kol often ran off or got scolded by their mother and would have to sit inside so she could keep a close eye on him, Rebekah wanted to play but was told it was improper and would instead have to learn the ways of women. So it would often end up just being the two of us running through the woods in a game of chase, I was older and faster so I could easily catch him but I often let him win, more often than not the chase would end with us tackling each other to the forest floor playfully and lying there in each others arms for hours afterwards.

I often reminisce about the many memories we have made with each other over the years, both good and bad ones but through them all we have stuck together not because we have to, we are both powerful beings in our own right, no we definitely don't do it because we have to, we do it because it's what we want, we have always been close since the moment he came into this world and yes there have been times I have despised him for what he has become but even in those times a part of me has always loved him too. I could have ended his poisonous quest for power for good if I really wanted to, there's certainly been no lack of opportunity, but the truth is I don't want to because what would I be?, what would I do?, if I could no longer see the fleeting flicker of naive innocence in his eyes that remind me so much of the child I once knew.

* * *

All of a sudden I am brought out of my thoughts and back to reality when out of the corner of my eye I notice a flicker of movement beside me and realize that I am no longer alone in the room, I look to my right and see my baby brother Niklaus who in these moments is completely calm, the pencil in his hand making soft strokes against the sketchbook. For a while I just watch him and no sounds or words are exchanged between us, but as the minutes pass I grow more interested and get up from my seat, swiftly making my way over to him. To anybody else it would look as if he was too immersed in his drawing to notice me, but I know him too well and I immediately notice the slight tensing of his shoulders and the hurried turning of the page before he continues his pencil strokes.

"Is something the matter brother?" I could hear the caution in his tone as he finally spoke.

"No nothing, I was just curious as to what you could possibly be drawing that has you so engrossed"

"Well it's not really your business but if you must know Elijah, I was simply drawing the garden"

"Well then Niklaus, as you have never been shy about your paintings I'm sure you won't mind if I take a look?"

"Well actually I do min..." Before he could finish his sentence and knowing the conversation was going nowhere, I quickly snatch the book from where it was clutched against his chest and turn to the previous page, I am shocked as I see a nude picture of my own likeness.

"ELIJAH!...give it back here now!" he cries out, clearly upset.

I slowly raise my head to meet his eyes "There is no need for you to be embarrassed brother, It is quite the lovely picture Niklaus"

"Please don't start Elijah!, you were not meant to ever see that so just forget about it okay"

"Oh come now dear brother, if anything I am flattered at being your muse" I replied with an undertone of amusement and mirth, as I took a seat on the arm of the chair he was on.

"Y..You...are not my...just forget it please!" He said his voice faltering slightly as he made a move to get up but I quickly grabbed a hold of his wrist, holding him in place before me.

"Where are you going?, If I am to be your muse for your drawings the least you can do is help me out of my clothes"

"..Wha?...Elijah...you would really let me draw you nude?"

"Of course, whatever you want Niklaus, I will give you everything" I said with all the sincerity I felt in my heart.

Before I knew what happened Niklaus leaned over and kissed me, it wasn't passionate or deep but just a light feathery touch filled with emotion and it was over almost as quickly as it began.

And as our eyes opened and met once more there it was again, the innocence that most people thought long lost but for me, my hope for Klaus's redemption was once again revived.

* * *

**A/N – Thanks for reading guys!, please read and review and let me know what you think. I know its very different than what you are used to reading from me but considering how long its been I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**

**TheSlashingQueen ~**


End file.
